finally and forever
by xXangel2011Xx
Summary: what i wished would've happened in the series i dont own anything.


Finally and Forever

"I love you" he says with complete sincerity. I step out of his embrace enough that I can see his gorgeous, emerald green eyes and say, "I love you too." We were finally together.

After so many lifetimes of him being the bad guy I finally saw him for who he was a guy in love who just made the wrong decisions. I also realized after many lifetimes of us just being together, something changed, I didn't love Daniel anymore.

I loved Cam so much; he wasn't possessive or a jerk like Daniel. He cared for me in a way Daniel couldn't.

Cam slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was passionate and gentle. Then the kiss deepened, it turned very sexy and sensual; our bodies intertwined, both our hearts wanting the same thing- we wanted all of each other. Nothing held back.

Cam stepped out of the kiss, sadly, leaving me wanting even more of his wonderful, rose-colored lips on mine. "I have to go; even though I don't want to leave, if I don't now I never will be able to." He had a sorrowful expression on his face. He unfurled his wings gave me one last kiss then flew up into the sky. "Don't go." I whispered, hoping he would hear me, come back, and never ever leave me again.

Chapter 2 (3 days later…)

"I can't believe it's only been 3 days, it feels like a lifetime. I got a surprise for you." I said with a mischivieous look in my eye. "Oh boy, what crazy idea does my luce have in her head now?" Cam replied. "Nothing that crazy, I just thought maybe we could have a picnic." I replied showing him the picnic basket full of delicious foods.

"Oh I like that idea a lot." He replied, pulling me close and kissing me very gently on the lips. During the kiss he unfurled his wings, when I opened my eyes again; we had landed on this beautiful hilltop looking out on the ocean. We laid out the blanket and we started eating the food.

Once I was done eating I feel this cold breeze on my back. I shiver. Cam scoots close closer to warm me up and puts his arm around me and puts his jacket around me.

Then he slowly leans in and kisses me gently. I kiss him back and the kiss deepens, he puts his arms around my waist and I feel my arms going up and around his neck. He leans out of the kiss and starts kissing my neck slowly moving up my neck, when he reaches my ear he whispers "I love you so much". "I love you too." I reply, in between kisses.

As soon as the words escape my lips, the worst possible thing happens. Daniel finds us; he gasps and there is a very surprised, depressed look in his eye. "How could you" he screams, with terrible sadness in his heart. His wings unfurled and they magnetically move towards cam's unfurled black and gold wings.

Daniel jumps off the hilltop his wings completely pulled in and as he attempts to kill himself I scream "No!" I jump out after him hoping that once he realizes I jumped, he will open his wings and save both of us.

He looks up; once he sees me he unfurls his wings and catches me. After he catches me he sets me on top of the hilltop and flies into the starry night. Before he flies off he kisses me on the cheek and whispers in my ear, "I love you. Goodbye, Luce."

Chapter 3

Cam grabs my waist and lays gentle kisses down the curve of my neck. I turn around and press my lips to his; he quickly responds by kissing me back with a passion I had never seen from him. Soon the kiss heated up and Cam started sliding my shirt up my stomach and past my breasts. Once my shirt comes off I start sliding his shirt off, he pulls back and rips his shirt off. He starts laying me down on the grass, we never stopped kissing.

"You know I have to leave so can you please fly me back… in a few minutes" I say with a smirk on my face. After he drops me back off at shoreline, I walk back to my room to realize my roommate is gone. _"Where could she be?"_ I ask myself. I see the peonies wilting so I throw them out my window. I hear a knock on the door. I open it to see Miles' smiling face looking at me. "Hey want to go get some breakfast?" he asks. "Yeah sure I just have to get my coat." I reply. Five minutes later we arrive at the terrace. We spot an empty table, sit down, and order breakfast.

The day passed by uneventfully. I took a little detour to the forest. Once I got there what I saw surprised me, Cam running after an outcast. I follow him, not trying to distract him but trying to make sure he is ok. Once he killed the outcast I called out "Cam!" He turns around surprised to see me. "What are you doing out here?" he asks. "I saw you running after that outcast girl. So I followed to make sure you were ok." I reply. He runs to me, seconds later he holds me in a hug. He unfurls his wings, and we r soon in the air flying above the clouds. "I wish I could stay up here with you forever." I say, leaning up to kiss him when the unthinkable happens… I fall. His face is shocked and concerned. He immediately flies down to catch me… but someone catches me first. Daniel. "Why did you catch me? First, how did you know where I was?" I ask. "I will always catch you when you fall. Even though we aren't together anymore I still watch over you, just in case he hurts you." He replies. I squirm under his touch when he thinks Cam might hurt me. We reach the ground a few seconds after Cam. The second we reach the ground I get out of Daniel's arm and rush into Cam's outstretched arms and start to sob. "Take me back. Take me away from him." I whisper softly so only Cam can hear. "Ok, let's go." He replies. He pushes off from the ground. In the distance I hear a whisper, "Don't go. Please." Once we land back at the forest, Cam walks me to dorm room. Once we get to my room he kisses me goodnight and walks off into the night.

I open the door, trying to be as quiet as possible so not to wake Shelby up. "Now looks who's coming in at the middle of the night." Shelby says so quietly I jump. "Goodnight. I am tired, and I don't want to talk about it right now." I reply, trying to hide the fear that she might have found out what just happened.

Chapter 4 (Sword and Cross)

_Dang it!_ _Why can't people here look where they are going!_ "sorry." He looks up and surprise is on his eyes. "You are back. You came back for me." The instant those words come out of his mouth he grabs me in his arms and kisses me passionately and I gasp. He takes that as an invitation to slip his tongue in my mouth.

I pull myself out of the kiss against my better judgment. "What the heck what was that for? I don't know you." I say. "Luce?" he whispers. "Who is Luce? I'm Leanne." I ask. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else. He replies. "Obviously." I reply sarcastically. Then I turn and walk away, not taking a look back, to see the tearful expression on his face. I walk to my door, open it, drop my bags on the floor and flop down on the bed. The second I hit the bed I fall asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I looked in the mirror and almost screamed. My eyes were red and had bags under them. My hair was wild and out of control. I tried combing it before going to class; it didn't work, so I just pulled it up.

I walked to my first class, hoping I wouldn't be the first one there. Sadly, I wasn't. The only other person in there was the one who kissed me yesterday. He was tan, had gray eyes and was very tall. If he didn't surprise me so much yesterday I would've thought he was hot. When he heard me come in he turns around. He opens his mouth to speak, then closing it realizing he has nothing to say. "Hey" I say, trying to end the awkward silence. "Hey, sorry about yesterday." He replies. "It's ok. It was an honest mistake. I've done it before." I reply, trying to make him feel better. "I never got your name." I ask. "Daniel. My name is Daniel."

After he said that, the other students walked in. One guy caught her eye. He had jet black hair, gorgeous emerald green eyes, and a cocky smile. His eyes scanned the room when he saw me he was surprised, like he thought I wouldn't be here. He started walking towards me. When he passed Daniel's desk, Daniel stuck his arm out and hit the green eyed cutie. "It's not her. That is some girl named Leanne. Luce is still at shoreline." He whispered and then looked back at me; with tears coming out of his eyes. Right before the green eyed boy sat down he looked at me, with surprise and excitement in his eyes.

Right after that happened I laid my head on my desk and fell asleep. Thank goodness I don't snore or I would've been woken up from an interesting nap. In my dream I was in a forest, I was walking in and I saw two paths; one with the green eyed boy giving me a flirty smile, the second path had Daniel staring at me with love and lust in his eyes. Right before I chose I was woken up by the bell ringing for lunchtime.

"Wake up sleepyhead. Otherwise you are going to miss lunch and that would be bad." The green eyed boy said looking down at my tired sleepy eyes. "My name is Cam by the way."

Chapter 5 (back at Shoreline)

Even though I didn't tell Shelby what happened two days ago, she and Miles were giving me some really weird looks. I was hoping to see Cam soon, because not seeing him for a while just hurt my heart. After class today I walked to the forest, hoping I might catch a glimpse of cam. Instead of seeing him, I saw this big announcer. Once I saw it I was determined to glimpse it. What I saw surprised me. I saw me or someone that looked like me flirting with Daniel, he was flirting back surprisingly and I saw Cam walking out of the cafeteria doors at sword and cross._ I'm going to visit sword and cross, just to visit my dear friends of course_. I knew I had a mischievous look in my eyes. I sent out a wish that I could go to sword and cross and one announcer come out of the shadows and land in my arms. Once I got it to a size I could fit in I stepped through into the announcer I saw the announcer I needed to step through to.

Once I stepped through it I immediately realized where I was, my old dorm room. I changed into some black clothes so I wouldn't stand out too bad. I walked out of my door hoping I didn't see Cam or Daniel. Instead of Cam or Daniel, I saw Molly. I cringed thinking of the stuff she did to me. The second she saw me, she ran towards me, grabbed my arm and dragged me into the night. "What the heck are you doing here? Or are you Leanne?" she asks. "I'm definitely Luce. Who is Leanne? I came back to visit my friends. Just to see how they were doing in this black hole of torture." I reply with a smirk on my face.

"Well then how about a tour, for my best friend, now be quiet and don't attract attention. Okay as long as no one recognizes me. Of course nobody would expect me to be near you se we are good." I reply. We walked off towards the auditorium. It was social night so she dragged me along. We sat in the back behind everyone, I saw Cam. Beside him I saw someone that looked a lot like me. They were flirting terribly. I even saw him put his hand on her leg. I was about to be sick. "I have to get out here." I say to Molly, hoping she would understand. Obviously she saw what happened and let me pass by her. I ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face. I run into the cemetery hoping nobody would see me. Before I reach the gates of the cemetery someone grabs my arm. I expected it to be cam so I raised my hand to slap him but there other hand caught mine and spun me around. It wasn't Cam. It was Daniel. When I saw him I was overwhelmed. I jumped in his arms and sobbed. He held me tightly.

Once I realized what I was doing I jumped out of his arms, and ran away. I ran to the monolith once I got there I wished for an announcer to take me back to shoreline. I looked back and Daniel was there, "Tell Molly I said thanks. She was really nice to me" I say before I step in the announcer. A few minutes later I step out of the announcer in the forest at shoreline. Before I make it out of the woods I hear wing beats. I wasn't sure which angel it was so I ran. I ran as fast as I could to my dorm room. Once I got in my room I closed the door ran to the window and locked it. A few minutes later I hear a knock at the door, I look through the peephole. It was Daniel and Molly. "Open up or I am going to kick down the door." Molly says.

I open the door and they rush inside. Daniel asks what happened; Molly explains it to him so I don't have to talk about it. "Oh my gosh. I am going to go kill him. Thank goodness I still have that starshot" he replies, unable to mask his anger. We couldn't stop him before he ran out the door unfurled his wings and vanished into the night. Molly follows after him. But I grab an announcer that came in, and step through to sword and cross, this time in the cemetery. I run out of the cemetery trying to find where Daniel will land. I see him sprinting towards the dorms so I run up to him and grab his arm and try to stop him, it didn't work. But I knew what would, so I ran in front of him and kissed him running my hands through his hair. I pulled away from him and whispered in his ear "If you love me you won't hurt him. But you will help me get back at him right?' I ask. "Yeah so what is the plan?" He asks. I whisper it in his ear and he gets a mischievous gleam in his violet eyes. "The plan goes into action tomorrow, but we will need Molly and Arrianne's help." I reply.

I slept good last night. Of course today is going to be fun. Daniel already told me Leanne was taken care of and he was heading over to my room with Molly and Arriane to get their help. They arrived about 10 minutes later. "Ok we are going to play a little prank on Cam and I need your help." I say. They reply with confused looks but they listen. Once I finish telling them about my plan they both reply "I always wanted to give Cam some of his own medicine." Arriane replies. We all walk out the door hoping my plan works out like I think it will.

I walked down the hallway confident and happy. I saw Cam and I immediately rushed to his arms and whispered in his ear "hey lover boy. Want to skip class and hang out in my room." He looked at me surprised but he nodded I skipped off in front of him after looking at Daniel and giving him a nod to tell him the plan was going right. "Hey I know a shortcut follow me." I reply before dragging him out towards the center of the cemetery. After we have a hot make out session he as this look in his eyes like he knows something is up. I walk back to my room and open the door reveling in the sound he maid when he saw Daniel kissing Leanne. "How could you Luce? I thought you loved me?" he says, tears streaming down his face. "I do love you but you see you had a surprise of your own so I wanted to give you a surprise." He gasps realizing I am Luce and not Leanne beside him. "Thanks Daniel. I guess I'm done here bye Daniel. Tell Molly and Arriane thanks. Oh and Cam honey… go die in a hole." I said my voice dripping malice before I run out of the room grab an announcer make sure no one is listening then step through it back to shoreline. When I got back Shelby was waiting for me. "Wow I thought you had finally learned your lesson about stepping through announcers." She says.

"Sorry I just had to visit some people. I think in a few minutes I will be getting a visit from them so be prepared for angels galore." I reply. After that I heard some wing beats and a few knocks on the door. I open it to see Cam's face in tears. Once I saw his face all the anger towards him washed away. "Shelby can you give us a moment alone." I ask her politely. She leaves silently locking the door on her way out. I run to his arms, he holds me tight, "I'm so sorry. I just saw you with Leanne and I got really jealous do you forgive me?" I ask pleading to him with my eyes. "Yes I forgive you completely." He replies. I grab on his neck pulling him down so that I can kiss him.

"Ok now I have to go back to explain to Leanne what just happened." He says. "I have an idea. Why not bring her here. I could explain and I wouldn't have to go to classes anymore, so we could "hang out" some more." I replied. "Ok we will try it, for now. I'll bring her over later right now I have some business to attend to." Then we had mind-blowing sex.

Later that night there was a knock on the door and Cam walked in with Leanne in tow. "Leanne, Luce. Luce, Leanne. Ya'll might need a minute." Cam says before walking out of the door. "Just so you know Cam is mine and always will be. You can have Daniel though." Leanne says. My eyes almost pop out of my head in surprise. "Ok I have to go now. See you later Leanne." I reply. I run outside hoping to see Cam. I see him outside the dorm rooms. "She has the biggest crush on you ever it is so funny. She told me you were hers." I replied trying to hold back the laughter. "Wow I guess I lead her on a little too far." He replied. He told Leanne to get lost and never come back she responded very nicely he had to throw her over his shoulder and fly her back to sword and cross where Daniel will keep an eye on her.

He took me out to the forest before using an announcer he grabbed me and stepped through. We were in heaven. "What are we doing here?" I ask, I was scared of what was going to happen. "I have a favor to ask of God" He replies. We stepped in to the room. "You have a favor to ask of me." The voice boomed. "Yes I was hoping if Luce would consent that she becomes an angel." He replies. I look at him with eyes that say "thank you I do want to be an angel" "If that is what she wants I will do it." The voice booms. "I do want to be an angel more than anything." I reply finding my voice. "Then it will be done." The voice replies. I pass out shortly after that.

Chapter 7 (A few days later)

"Is she going to wake up soon?" a voice asks. My eyes flutter open to see Cam and Gabbe looking over me. "She is beautiful. Her wings are a gorgeous shade of pearl white." I hear a third voice say, Arriane. "Where am I? What is going on?" I ask. "You are an angel and you are in a hotel off of Fort Bragg. We couldn't take you back to shoreline until you recovered and learned how to be an angel. So you may be in this hotel for a while." One of them replies. Once I got the strength to sit up I was met by a tray of food, and I realized I was hungry. Gabbe and Arriane had to go back to Sword and Cross, so Cam and I were the only ones in the hotel room. But before my mind started to wander, he pulled me out of the bed and whispered; "I'm going teach you how to be an angel" we walked out of the hotel and into the forest surrounding shoreline. "First on my list, flying; which is my favorite thing to do. Ok, so unfurl your wings." I obey and sort of jump off the ground and my wings keep me a few inches off the ground. Then I try flying higher and higher until Cam is a tiny speck in the woods. I look back at Cam and he isn't there anymore. He is flying up towards me. Right before he reaches me I dip down and pull my wings in tight so I am rocketing towards the ground so fast I can barely make sense of what I'm seeing. Right when I should've felt the pain of hitting the ground at that speed I didn't I realized I had somehow lifted up enough the I am flying straight above the trees, and not plummeting into the ground. When I see a flat land with no trees I go and land over there and shortly after I hear Cam and someone else land. I look back to see violet eyes. Daniel.

"So we realized it was going to take both of us to teach you how to be an angel. Grigori will teach you how to fly and I will teach you how to fight." Cam says before flying off into the sky apparently leaving me alone with Daniel so he could teach me. When I look behind me where Daniel should be he isn't there. A few seconds later I feel a rush of cool wind and warm fingers on my back directing my wings on how to move while flying and how to do a smooth landing.

Chapter 8 (A few days later)

_Ugh! If I wasn't throwing up right now I could be having fun with all the other angels but nope I have to be sick. It is the 3__rd__ time this week. Could I be pregnant? No there is no way. We were safe. _I thought as I finally finished vomiting to get up and lay on the bed. I heard a knock on the door "Come in." I say, because I am too sick to go answer the door. They open the door and it's the other angels coming in. They all have concerned looks on their faces. "Are you okay? You haven't been feeling good the past few days. You have been getting sick every morning." Arriane had a knowing look on her face, "You know you all go have fun, I have got to ask Luce something. The second everyone left the room and they were out of hearing distance she asks, "Luce are you pregnant? Tell me the truth." "I am not sure I think I am though. Just please don't tell anyone especially Cam, not until I know for sure yet promise?" I ask. "Fine, but it would make great gossip. I mean seriously you getting pregnant off of Cam, the person you are never supposed to be with. Of course it would break Daniel's heart but still great gossip right there." She replies, with an excited grin on her face. She skips; yes she skips, out of the room.

Chapter 9 (19 years later)

I had just picked Camille up from school when it happened. I saw Cam. We were driving to dinner to celebrate her last day of high school when I turned onto the street and there he was walking down the sidewalk. I had a flashback of our memories together that I almost crashed the car. I hadn't told Camille that her father was an angel like me. She knows I am an angel of course because I haven't aged since I was 18. She has wings and powers like an angel but until she decides good or evil she won't be an angel. Camille screams "Ahhh! Mom what's wrong? Did you see something?" "No. I just have to take a detour. Would you mind staying in the car ok? I'll only be gone a little while." I reply, while unbuckling my seat belt and getting out of the car. Cam had left once the baby was born, because he was scared of being a father. I walk right up behind Cam, and grab his shoulder and turn him around. His eyes went from angry to surprised in seconds. We stare into each other's eyes until something turns me around and starts yelling about how I just left her. Camille. Once he saw her black hair and green eyes he realized she was my daughter. "I am sorry about that but I have to speak to Lucinda in private." He says, breaking the awkward silence. "No I am sorry not going to happen. I don't have a good feeling about you. I am coming with you, or you two don't talk at all." She says giving Cam a cold, icy glare; which by the look on his face he was surprised to see nut he quickly composed himself to mumble "You are just like your mother." Then he spoke louder "Ok. Can we talk in your car, unless you have a guest with you?" "No, now come on so nobody sees us. You will have some explaining to do once we get in the car Cam or is it Cameron now?" I said with my voice dripping sarcasm. "It's still Cam. I'm guessing you are still Luce or is it Lucinda now?" He asked with a mocking tone of voice. "It is still Luce. Now that we are in the car you have to explain to Camille who you are. Because I am not going to." Before Cam could explain Camille almost screamed "What? Who is he? Why does he look a little like me? Mom, is he my uncle or something?" I calmly reply. "No, he is your father. He left before you were born. I know what you are going to do; No you cannot have a starshot to kill him and fighting him would be a bad idea. I've tried it's not a good idea." Before the words could get out of my mouth I heard a smacking noise and I look over and Cam is holding his cheek. "Wow! She is exactly like you Luce; not afraid to throw a punch when need be. I think I deserve that. Ok Luce does she have wings and powers?" Immediately after that was said her wings popped out they were almost see through and at the tips they were gold.

"Then since she has powers all she has to do is go to Gabbe or Arriane, or talk to me, Molly, or Roland if you choose my side. Once you make your choice one angel will perform the ceremony and you will become an angel. I think I'm a little smart assuming you didn't train her in any way except how to keep her wings concealed" he paused for me to reply before he continued; "So until then I will train you how to fly and fight, and how to truly be an angel. I think Luce may have to join us on angelics 101." "Fine Camille and I will train with you on one condition. You have to tell me why you are here." I ask. "I am here to watch over you and make sure you are safe. Even though I may have left you I never stopped loving you. I don't think you stopped loving me either considering that look in your eye." He replied with a cocky yet somehow sincere grin.

Chapter 10 (3 months later)

I guess it took me a while to find it out. I did still love Cam. Shortly after we trained with Cam, Camille and I both decided what side we were on. Camille picked good, while I picked evil; only for the fact that I still liked Cam and Daniel was good. So Camille got Gabbe to perform the ceremony, while I got Roland to perform mine. A few weeks after Camille became a full angel. Daniel and Camille realized they loved each other and they got engaged and married a few days later.

Cam and I got engaged 6 months later and got married and had a few more kids.

The End :p


End file.
